1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates both to an apparatus and method for forming a stretchable strap from a supply of stretchable film material initially having a sheet configuration and once formed to positioning the stretchable strap into securing engagement with an article, package, etc. being bound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with "strapping machines" specifically designed to bind an article, package, etc. with a strap formed of a plurality of materials most of which are commonly distinguished by being non-elastic or non-stretchable. While the material from which the prior art strapping is formed is naturally capable of a certain amount of flexibility, required to position the strap about the article being bound, none of the prior art strapping material known is capable of any elastic expansion or stretching. More specifically, strapping machines normally use a variety of materials including but not limited to polypropelene, fiberglass, steel or metal and other such non-elastic material. A lack of elasticity in the prior art materials is in fact a requirement based on the design and structural operation of the prior art machines used to bind the various articles or packages utilizing such materials. More specifically, in the operation of the prior art strapping machines, the strapping is fed into the machine from a coil which has been pre-formed. A free end is directed into some type of directing sleeve or channel and a pushing force is exerted thereon. The free end travels the length of the directing or positioning channel and serves to effectively surround the article or package being bound. Once the non-elastic strap is at its intended position it is disposed into engaging relation with the outer surface thereof and connected to itself by a variety of means dependent on the particular prior art material utilized.
While it is of course to be assumed that the prior art strapping machines, as well as the known and commercially existing strapping materials, are operative for their intended function, it is also recognized in the industry that such non-elastic strapping is at least somewhat inefficient and also more expensive than other materials that could be utilized if in fact the technology were available.
The invention herein, to be described in greater detail hereinafter, utilizes a different, more efficient and less expensive material in the formation of a "stretchable strapping" which is still of high strength but which has certain elastic capabilities allowing it to overcome certain problems existing in the prior art and presently commercially available strapping machines and strapping material.